Pieces of a Broken Past
by JustCallMeMrs.Malik
Summary: The Life: he left behind... The Family: he doesn't remember...The Town: he'd love to never return to. It's a hard life when you can't remember who you are, or at least who you used to be. SMITCHIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everyone.**

**So this is my 8th or 9th Fan Fic... I've totally lost count. Nonetheless, this is my first Camp Rock Story.  
It's a Smitchie Centric... with side of Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn. **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!****

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing Memories

Shane opened his eyes and was met by an un-familiar room. He looked around trying to figure out where he was, he looked down at himself and groaned. He was met with the sight of a hospital gown and plenty of stark white medical bandages - an IV in his left arm, a substantial bandage wrapped around his right arm from the wrist past the elbow and one on his head.

_What happened? Why am I here?_

Those were the questions running through his mind, and as if on cue a young doctor came in.

"Where am I?" He asked, not even sure what state this is.

"Your at the UCLA Medical Centre" She answered, not surprised by his confusion.

"Why? What happened?" He implored, needing answers. Having the where and now in need of the why.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked, deferring his previous questions.

"The concert in Houston last night, it was the last stop on our tour" he answered.

"So you don't remember the accident at all?"

"What accident?" He asked, completely confused.

"You were in a car accident, which is why you're here" She answered.

"What's your name and today's date?"

"Shane Gray, August 18th, 2007".

She abruptly stopped writing, looking up from his chart with a worried expression on her face.

_I was afraid of this._

She took a seat in the armchair beside his bed and leaned back, the chart resting on her lap.

"Shane, today's not August 18th, 2007; it's actually August 29th, 2009" She answered.

"What? No, that's impossible" He exclaimed.

"I know it's hard to understand, but I'll explain everything. You were involved in a car accident last week; you were un-conscious when you were brought in. You have something called ANML… Acute Neurological Memory Loss. Now what that means it that you lose only a portion of you memory. In your case you have no recollection of the past year, that's why you think it's 2007" She explained.

_Wow… A whole two years gone just like that! A car accident?_

"So what your saying is that the past two years of my life has been completely wiped from my memory? He asked.

"No, I wouldn't say wiped, more like lost. It's there somewhere you just have to find it; and with time I believe it'll come back" She responded.

"When can I leave?" He asked politely.

"Tomorrow morning" She responded. "I've already contacted your band mates, they said they'd be here within the hour."

He nodded to show he understood.

"Now I know that's a lot to process so I'll leave you to process everything. Try and rest. If you need anything - have one of the nurses page me".

"Ok" He said.

"I'll be back later to check on you!" and with those words and a smile - she was gone out the door.

About 10 minutes later, he heard voices outside his room. Wait he knew those voices they were….

"Shane!" Jason screamed, "YOUR ALIVE! Oh thank god."

He dropped the huge teddy bear onto the chair and put the balloon arrangement on the table, freeing his arms so he could hug Shane.

"Hey Jase" Shane greeted him.

He leant over the bed and squeezed him…hard! in this attempt to hug Shane.

"Owww" Shane moaned in pain, once Jason finally let go.

"Jason" Nate, scolded "I told you NOT to do that"

"Sorry" Jason mumbled, "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok" He assured Jason.

"I was really happy to see him, Mother Bird. I didn't mean to squeeze him so hard."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Nate snapped at him.

"Do you mean today?" Jason, asked dumbfounded "But come on it's so cute and it fit's you perfectly" Jason exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't" Nate argued.

"Yes, it does" Jason hollered.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Guys… GUYS!" Shane screamed to shut them both up.

"Sorry" they mumbled in unison.

Around 8:30 Dr. Hartley came back in to check on him.

"Hey, Shane" She smiled.

"Hey, Jamie" He responded.

"Shhh… guys visiting hours ended at 8:00, but as long as you're quiet and gone by 9:00 - I'll let this slide."

"Thanks!" Shane and Nate, said in unison.

"Hey, who's she?" Jason asked, confused as usual - eyes roaming the doctors face.

Dr. Hartley laughed.

"I'm Dr. Hartley, I'm actually Shane's Neurologist. And it's a pleasure to meet you both" She said.

"Same to you" Nate responded as he shook her hand.

Not to feel left out Jason had to make sure he got to shake her hand as well.

She turned her attention to Shane. "How are you feeling? How's your pain?" She asked.

"I'm doing ok; Uhhhhh, pretty good - sometimes I have some pain but it usually goes" he responded.

"Ok" she nodded, writing it in his chart, "If it gets worse just let me know and we can give you something."

Than all of a sudden, out of nowhere; Jason screamed, "What are you writing?"

In true Jason fashion he always had to know what was going on even when it didn't concern him in the slightest.

"Jason, don't be so damn nosy" Nate, reprimanded. Whereas Shane covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.

"I have to record everything concerning Shane's case" She explained, "So I was just documenting his pain."

And before they knew it, it was already time for Nate and Jason to go.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning to get you" Nate told Shane as they were leaving.

"I'm sorry about Jason, he's like that. I swear he was dropped on his head as a baby & suffered extensive brain damage."

She laughed lightly, "It's ok, he's quite entertaining - a break from the usual lot. You I'm sure know the drill by now, I'll be back in the morning to see you! Page me if you need anything"

"Yep, night Jamie" He smiled and waved.

" Goodnight, Shane" She smiled and waved back, than she was gone. He lay there staring up at the ceiling un-able to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is officially done. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**XOXO, J.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lost Souls**

He lay awake for hours, staring up at the stark white ceiling un-able to sleep. Bored out of his mind, Shane decided to check his phone for any messages. When he opened his phone he saw that he had 11 un-read text messages. 7 from Mitchie, 3 from Nate and 1 from Jason.

"Mitchie? Who was she?" He wondered as he pondered the name.

He made a mental note to ask Nate when he saw him this morning, hoping he'd have some answers. Around 2:30 am Shane finally slipped into a deep, comfortable slumber, he was awoken at 9:39 that morning by the sound of footsteps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nate and Jason had just gotten off the elevator and were making their way down the hospital corridor when Dr. Hartley waved them over.

"Before you go and see Shane, I actually need to speak with you both" She said, "I didn't get a chance to tell you this last night, because Shane was present. But it's very important.

"It's vital to Shane's recovery that no one tells him anything, about the past year. Although you can obviously tell him about world issues and such, but nothing directly related to him. I know that it's probably going to be really hard not to but he has to remember everything on his own. Although you can make an exception if you feel it absolutely necessary." She explained

Nate nodded along listening to every word she said, making mental notes of everything. Whereas Jason, was well being Jason; he was currently in some sort of comatose like state staring off in the distance at nothing in particular as far as Nate could tell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shane was awoken at he was awoken at 9:39 that morning by the sound of footsteps. And in walked his two best friends, along with his new friend.

"Good Morning, Shane" She smiled.

"Morning, Jamie" He replied tiredly, having not gotten much sleep last night.

"So are you ready to get out of here? You get to go home today?" She said.

"Actually after being here for the past 11 days, I think I might actually miss this place," Shane answered, seriously.

They all laughed at that.

"I'll just run and get your discharge papers than you're free to go," She said as she left the room.

Within 5 minutes she was back, Shane signed the papers and he was officially free.

"Thanks for everything, Jamie" He thanked her, as he hugged her.

She laughed. "Your welcome, Shane; but I was just doing my job. Don't forget that if you ever need anything or have any questions, feel free to call you have my number." She explained, as she hugged him back.

They waved good-bye and than they were off, the boys decided that they were actually all in need of a little down time after the crazy summer they just had and also now with Shane's memory loss and everything.

They decided on New Jersey, they'd just hang out… lay low for now and give Shane a chance to recover.

"Nate, do you know anyone named Mitchie?" Shane asked him while they lounged in the back of the limo.

"Uhhhhh, no I don't but I remember that you kept talking about a girl named Mitchie who you met while you were at Camp Rock. There's a picture of the two of you together on your phone." Nate answered.

He made a mental note to check it out later!

Hopefully this picture could shed some light on what he's been missing.

7


End file.
